disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Señor Fusion 2 transcript
Prologue: The theme tune intro Bell Ringing All of the 3rd Street School students rush outta the building. Cheering Wildly Miss Finster and Randall step out as well. There, we see TJ, Vince, Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli and Gus, who are all standing in 1 straight line. Gus puts a pink raspberry gumball in his mouth, then blows a real big bubble. Pop Sound! Gus: “Wuuuuuuggh!” Gus stumbles over the cart of dodgeballs, which rolls right across the entire school courtyard and Miss Finster runs around to catch it by the handle. [Recess Theme Tune Playing In Background] Spinelli taps Randall on his right shoulder, which startles him frequently. Randall: AAAAAAAAAAH! Gretchen is doing a science experiment while Mikey is eating a hero sandwich at an outdoor lunch table. Mikey: A Bit We now see some Kindergarteners playing on the monkey bars. Everybody’s now going back inside. Fade to a black screen…… Scene 1: Outside the Movie Dome TJ is riding his blue speed bike over to the entrance to the Movie Dome and he sees a poster for Señor Fusion 2. TJ: “Whoa, Señor Fusion 2, I must tell the others.” TJ continues riding around downtown all the way to 3rd Street School. Scene 2: Outside 3rd Street School Vince: “Gosh, I wonder where TJ is.” Mikey: “I don’t know, Vince, maybe he had a dentist appointment and Mrs. Detweiler is dropping him off right here.” Of Bicycle Horn Honking Gus: “Look, you guys, here he comes right now!” TJ shows up right in front of his good friends. TJ: “Hey, you guys, guess what? I’ve got some super exciting news to tell all of you.” Gretchen: “What’s the super exciting news about, TJ?” TJ: “''Señor Fusion 2'', the direct sequel movie to Señor Fusion: The Motion Picture.” Vince: “Wow, Señor Fusion is back for another movie?” Spinelli: “That’s sounds super thrilling.” Street School Bell Ringing Vince: “There goes the school bell, we don’t wanna be late for class.” TJ, Vince, Mikey, Gretchen, Spinelli and Gus walk right inside the school building. Inside the school building TJ: “Señor Fusion’s got the super powers, he goes left, he goes right and just as the final blast, he saves the universe. TJ enters Miss Grotke’s classroom……. 4th Grade Students Protesting TJ: “That’s right, that’s right, now you know it, alright, Señor Fusion is back in crime fighting business.” Phil: “What do you think he’s speaking about?” Gordy: “Señor Fusion to the rescue!” 4th Grade Students Laughing Uncontrollably TJ: “Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” Vince: “Teej, didn’t you see Señor Fusion 2 this weekend.” TJ: “''Señor Fusion 2'' was this weekend? aw man, I was waiting to see that ever since Señor Fusion: The Motion Picture came out on DVD and Blu-Ray.” TJ: impersonation “I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never forget!” Gretchen: “Uh, TJ, you might wanna quit before you embarrass yourself." Gus: “''Señor Fusion'': The Motion picture was 7 months ago.” Spinelli: “Yes, Gus, but now it’s…….” Spinelli stands right up from her seat. Spinelli: “Take this and that, you nasty villains!” 4th Grade Students Laughing Uncontrollably Again TJ: “I’m guessing it’s kind of thrilling, right?” Mikey: “Yeah right, it’s just a 5 star comic book hero movie, that’s all.” Vince: “Why, it’s the power of true friendship and hero business.” Gus: “I can’t believe you missed it, TJ, you’re always in belated on those things.” TJ: “Well, I was watering the house plants all weekend and I guess I just forgot.” Vince: “It’s alright, TJ, it happens to all of us every single once in a while, I remember that 1 time I saw Nitwitz 3 and got grounded from television for another week." Mikey: “Yeah right, for once, it never happened to me, alright!” Mikey: “Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to rub it in.” Grade Classroom Bell Ringing Miss Grotke enters her classroom. TJ: “Man, I’ve never been this excited to see Miss Grotke in person.” Miss Grotke: “Good morning, students, I hope everybody had a restful weekend, now, if we could all begin our lesson--whoa, this book’s covered with glitter!” 4th Grade Students Laughing Uncontrollably Once Again TJ: “''Señor Fusion 2''? this is gonna be a very long day.” The 3rd Street School lunchroom Spinelli: “Remember when the giant monster tried to destroy the police department?” Gus: “Señor Fusion defeated it.” Vince: “Oh, dear brave Señor Fusion, your heroic deeds brightened my days.” TJ: “You guys, I don’t wanna be a bad sport or anything, but can we speak about something else besides Señor Fusion 2 this time?” Vince: “Uh, alright, TJ, sure thing, anybody?” Gretchen: “Uh, my ham and cheese sandwich is a bit flat.” Spinelli: “I believe that’s gotta do with the relative humidity invented by lunch bags’ thermal property.” Mikey: “Yeah right.” TJ: “Well, you guys, I got to stay up and watch the end of The Swansons this weekend and……….” Gelman: (Off screen) “You joker!” Gelman: “Can’t you just do anything right?!?” TJ: “What the heck? but I………” Gelman: “Maybe you didn’t hear me, Detweiler, I said You joker, can’t you do anything right?.” Vince: “You’ll never escape!” TJ: “I’m gonna go play with a basketball or something.” Mikey: “This giant monster is very powerful, it’s hard to break outta his grasp.” Scene 3: Outside the 3rd Street school playground TJ: “Oh man, this whomps, if I had to listen to another line from that comic book hero movie, I-” Gordy: “Stop right there, evil-doers!” TJ: “Good grief.” TJ walks around the entire school courtyard. Cornchip Girl: “Mr. Mayor, we’ve got trouble, the city needs saving!” TJ: “Oh man, I’m out of it, this must be how Randall feels about it.” Randall: “Call Señor Fusion right way!” TJ: “I gotta see that comic book hero movie this evening.” Scene 4: The Detweiler family’s house Mrs. Detweiler: “Theodore, you can’t see that comic book hero movie this evening.” TJ: “What the heck? but, Mom, Dad, it’s Tim Jefferson’s latest film.” Mr. Detweiler: “Tim Jefferson? all that guy does is run around dressed up as a comic book hero and crashes into walls, I wouldn’t waste any of my good cash to watch a grown man acting like a comic book hero.” TJ: “What if I go alone and waste my good cash?” Mrs. Detweiler: “TJ, that movie is rated NK12, no kid under 12 admitted without a grownup or an older sibling and that includes you.” Mr. Detweiler: “Good thing too, I remember the last time we let you see 1 of his movies, uh, what was it called, my darlin’ wife?” Mrs. Detweiler: “''Señor Fusion'': The Motion Picture.” TJ: impersonation “I'll teach evil a lesson it'll never forget!” Mr. Detweiler: “That does it, Theodore, the last thing your mother and I need is to have you driving us crazy with lines from this new comic book hero movie!” TJ: “But, Mom, Dad, all of the other kids have seen Señor Fusion 2.” Mr. Detweiler: “If all of the other kids jumped off a hilltop, would you do that too?” TJ: “If that’s all they’re gonna speak about afterwards, right?” Mr. Detweiler: “Well it doesn’t matter what everybody’s speaking about, Theodore, you can’t go this evening.” Mrs. Detweiler: “Theodore dear, we’re only doing this ‘cause we like you and we don’t want your fragile young mind warped by other people who do anything for a lot of laughter.” TJ: Depressingly “I would tell that to all of my warped friends at school.” Scene 5: Back on the 3rd Street School playground Phil: “Hey, check out my new portable Señor Fusion video game.” Menlo: “Wow, that’s super thrilling.” Lawson: “I have a portable video game just like that.” TJ angrily walks away. Grumbles Angrily Vince: “Wow, super awesome and thrilling!” Gus: “It’s the latest and greatest thing I ever saw!” Gretchen: “They’re all brand new!” Spinelli: “Wow, those things are fascinating.” TJ: “Finally, something brand new.” Vince: “Check out Señor Fusion, comic book hero action, you see? he even walks around like a real comic book hero and check out those thrilling gadgets.” Señor Fusion action figure: “Evil doers, you’re going down, 10:39.” TJ: “Oh man, I might as well spend my entire recess indoors.” Brief pause……. TJ: “Wait 1 single minute, that’s it!” Meanwhile back in the 3rd Street School hallways……. TJ: “The Pale Kids, those guys are my final hope.” Knarf (Frank), Rodney, Steve and Carl: Unison “Gandor premalon, JT.” TJ: “Gandor premalon, you guys.” Knarf (Frank): “Hi there, JT, what a rare and expected visit it is to have you around all of us.” Rodney: “It’s good to see you again as well too.” Steve: “I’m curious to know what brings 1 of such athletic and outdoor renown to our keep.” TJ: “Well, you guys, I kind of got 1 favor to ask.” Knarf (Frank): “It would be our pleasure, JT, no doubt you seek the wisdom of the ancients, asset 4th in the latest Monsters and Dragons manual.” Carl: “Maybe you need some viral in a rare catch a Zoobi card to defeat your enemies in Gokamon.” Steve: “Or challenge us in a game of checkers.” TJ: “Well, actually, you guys, I’m trying to get away from all of those kids out there, you see? they’ve all gone crazy over this Señor Fusion 2 '' thing, so I was kind of hoping I could hang around down here ‘til it dies down a bit, would that be super awesome with you guys?” Knarf (Frank), Carl, Steve and Rodney: Unison “Señor Fusion to the rescue!” TJ: “No, no, please, not you guys too!” TJ: “Noooooooooooooooooo!” Carl: “He’s a bit weird, right?” Knarf (Frank): “Yeah right, Carl, he is a bit weird, isn’t he?” TJ: “That does it, I don’t care what my mom and dad say, I will see that comic book hero movie tonight.” Scene 6: Back at home in the Detweiler family’s house TJ goes into his bedroom and dials the correct cell phone number. Female voice on cell phone: “Hello and thanks for calling dialaville, you have selected show times for ''Señor Fusion 2, rated NK12, the comic book hero film everybody’s speaking about, but 1st, coming this November……….” Male voice on cell phone: “Panda bears, cuddly giants of the bamboo forest, but when the bamboo’s gone for a very long time, what will they eat next?” Bears Growling Wildly Male voice on cell phone: “Panda-monium, it’s what’s black and white and red all over.” TJ: “Come on, come on, hurry up, man.” The scene cuts to Mrs. Detweiler reading a magazine while sitting in the blue armchair. TJ goes over to the front door, but Mrs. Detweiler stops him. Mrs. Detweiler: “And where do you think you’re going?” TJ: “I’m going to the……..city library, Mom.” Mrs. Detweiler: “On a Sunday afternoon?” TJ: “I gotta read up on those panda bears, you see? they’re running outta bamboo and it might not be a good situation.” Mrs. Detweiler: “Oh, Theodore, studying on a Sunday? aren’t you the best son ever?” TJ: “Yeah right, Mom, that’s me.” Scene 7: Outside the Movie Dome TJ: “Excuse me, Like 12-Year-Old Boy excuse me, Throat excuse me.” TJ: Like 12-Year-Old Boy “1 ticket, please, for a kid way over 12.” Ticket booth owner: “What was that? I can’t hear you, speak into the speaker, please.” TJ: “I uh, never mind.” Miss Finster: (off Screen) “You’re going down, evil doers!” TJ: “Miss Finster………..” Snaps His Fingers Miss Finster: “1 grownup ticket to Señor Fusion 2, oh, that Tim guy’s an acting genius, I tell you, no wonder he’s counting it to the starlets.” TJ: “I’ll see you inside, Miss Finster.” TJ: “I’m with her, see? she’s my playground monitor from school.” Ticket booth owner: “Then she makes you pay?” TJ: “She’s not that much of a school teacher by the way.” Ticket booth owner: “Oh well, I guess you can’t choose true family or true friendship.” Sounds TJ grabs the movie theater ticket to Señor Fusion 2 and enters the Movie Dome. Dastardly Darren: “Well, if it isn’t Señor Fusion coming to defeat all of us.” Señor Fusion: “You’re never getting away with it!” TJ: (writing in his notebook) “You’re never getting away with it!.” Meanwhile back outside the Movie Dome………… Protesting TJ: “Yeah, alright, finally, I got every single word from that comic book hero movie right here in my notebook.” TJ: “Hey, man, remember when I came in here with Miss Finster?” Ticket booth owner: “Yeah right, where is she?” TJ: “I don’t know, I guess she went back home to her house, but there’s no stopping me right now, stop, you’re going down, (he nervously sees Mr. and Mrs. Detweiler standing by) evil doers?” Mr. Detweiler: “You’re going down, evil doers?!? why that’s just………” Mrs. Detweiler: “Theodore Jasper Detweiler, did you just walk outta that comic book hero movie we simply forbidden you from seeing?!?” TJ: Nervously “Uh, I didn’t?” Scene 8: Back at home at the Detweiler family’s house again Mr. Detweiler: “We’re very disappointed with you, Theodore, you disobeyed us and even worse, you fibbed in front of your mother.” Mrs. Detweiler: “Why, Theodore? why did you do that?” TJ: “Oh, Mom, Dad, everybody from school saw that comic book hero movie, being the only dude who didn’t, it made me feel out of it like I wasn’t, you know, thrilling.” Mrs. Detweiler: “Theodore, there are far more important things in life than being thrilling, like your father and I being able to trust you.” Mr. Detweiler: “And to reinforce that notion, we’re grounding you for another week, with no video games or television.” TJ: “Uh, am I still allowed to go to school?” Mrs. Detweiler: “You need to go to school, Theodore.” TJ walks around upstairs to his bedroom. TJ: “Tender, on Monday, TJ Detweiler is once again the most awesome dude in history.” Scene 9: Back in the 3rd Street School hallways again Bell Ringing Again TJ: “Take this and that.” TJ enters Miss Grotke’s classroom again. TJ: “You’re going down, evil doers!” TJ: “Mr. Mayor, we’ve got trouble, the city needs saving!” TJ: “Señor Fusion to the rescue!” # 1 Coughs Silently Vince: “Those are great lines, Teej, but Señor Fusion 2 i''s kind of last weekend’s news.” TJ: “Last weekend?!?” Gretchen: “Didn’t you play video games or watch television last evening, TJ?” TJ: “Video games? television? last evening? but, Gretchen, I got busted, I’m not allowed to play video games or watch television.” Spinelli: “Don’t tell me you missed the world premiere of ''The Justice Pals.” Mikey: “It’s totally thrilling.” Gus: “A breakthrough and single camel law enforcement comic book hero space program show.” All 4th Grade Students: “Justice Pals comes to the rescue!” TJ: “Justice Pals, that’s what they should stick with from now on.” Fade to a black screen……. Toon Disney Announcer: “Don’t go away, ‘cause Recess will be right back, right after these commercial breaks.” Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Category:Transcripts Category:Recess season 7 episode transcripts